Something worth leaving behind
by AmbrLupin
Summary: Cho Kourin is a very talented singer with a secret. Seishuku Saihitei is a fashion designer searching for a lost love. Ayuru is the man between them. Lots of angst and action! PLZ READ!ITS DIFFERENT! NOT LIKE ANY OTHER RECARNATION FIC! I SWEAR! R AND R!
1. Hotohori

1Something worth leaving behind

Chapter one: Hotohori

A/N: Welcome, welcome! This is yet another resurrection fic- but done WAAAAY BETTER! Lots of angst, sap, bashing, drama, and ACTION! Yeah! kay...pairings... Nuriko/Nakago, Nuriko/Hotohori and Miaka/Tamahome(Taka) WHEW!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FY. Nor do I own any songs in this chapter. They go to Leann Womack and Trapt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah, so, am I correct in assuming that there might be a special someone waiting at the concert hall tonight?"

Saihitei frowned, sipping on his tea as he leisurely made his way to the living room, a large robe covering his frame from the biting winter cold. He knew he was the only one awake, so how could the television be on? Ah, Genrou must have left it on. He was always doing that.

"Maybe."

He blinked, those bright amber eyes troubled. Why did that voice sound so familiar? He felt like he should have known that voice, known it almost as well as he did his own. So why? Why couldn't he place it?

"All right, missy, keep your secrets!" The hostess of a popular talk show, laughed. "In the mean time, may I present Cho Kourin, who has just returned from America, and her latest single, 'Something Worth Leaving Behind.'"

Cho Kourin! Saihitei rushed to the doorway in time to catch the beginning notes of the song. His eyes widened as the singer brought the microphone to her lips, her voice beautiful and haunting. The teacup fell from the youth's lack hand, slamming onto the tile floor and shattering into hundreds of glittering pieces in a crash that was heard throughout the house.

"Sai!" Suddenly Miaka was there, catching his sagging body in her arms, cradling him. "Sai! What is it? What's wrong? MITSUKAKE!"

Everyone was there, he could hear them calling his name, trying to find out what had caused that half-shocked, half-horrified look on his face. Couldn't they hear it? That voice? The t.v was still on, she was still singing. Why didn't they hear it! The voice could only belong to one person.

"I know I'll never lose my life to save another soul..."

Dead. Gone. Ashitare.

"N-Nuriko..."

"What?" Taka asked, sharing a confused look with his wife. He knelt in front of Saihitei, "Hotohori? Sire? What was-" He was cut off by the loud clapping as the song finished, and the hostess came back on, standing next to a lovely young woman in heavy winter clothing. "That was wonderful, Kourin!"

"Why thank you." Kourin laughed, her light brown eyes sparkling happily as she brushed a stray strand of her violet hair away from her face. "The CD should hit stores tomorrow, but I plan to play it all tonight at the concert."

That was all they heard because at that moment, Genrou yelled everyone's thoughts in an exploding, "Holy crap!"

0-0-0-0-0

Kourin waited until the crowd outside had all but diminished, and then, wearing a pair of jeans and a heavy leather jacket whose high collar hid the braid that twisted down her back, made her way to her car. Quickly sliding inside the Toyota, she turned on the heat and drove home, happy to see the familiar sites of downtown Tokyo, as compared to those of downtown New York city. Shivering from the cold, she let herself in, stripping off her jacket and hanging it over the nearest chair.

A pair of arms suddenly came around her shoulders, jerking her back until she came to rest fully against a taller body. "I missed you, Ryuuen." A low voice whispered in her ear.

"AYURU!" Kourin, whose real name was Ryuuen, spun, throwing his arms about the other and holding him close. "Oh, Ayuru! I missed you too!"

Bright sapphire eyes twinkled in amusement, "I take it America didn't sit well with you?"

"Suzaku no! Everyone was so nosy- they almost discovered I wasn't a girl!" Ryuuen huffed, his lower lip puffing out as it always did when he was particularly angry. "I almost told Hakari to forget it and I would just quit."

Ayuru's eyes widened, "You didn't! Ryuuen, you didn't! You love to sing!"

"No, I didn't. I just don't know how long I can keep it a secret. I mean, yeah, it didn't seem so bad adopting Kourin's name at the time...But now..." The youth sighed, reaching up to play with a strand of the other's golden hair. "Now, Im stuck. I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're you, and I love you." Ayuru bent down and captured the other's lips, a soft caress that only promised more to come later. "Kourin, Ryuuen, it doesn't matter just as long as you're you."

The shorter man sighed, laying his head on his lover's shoulder, "Thank you."

"Come to bed, my love. You need to rest before the concert tonight."

0-0-0-0-0

The door to the house slammed open suddenly, startling Miaka and Saihitei, who sat in the living room, the former on the phone talking to her brother, who apparently thought the idea of the reincarnated Nuriko being a superstar was nothing but a joke, and the later staring at the wall in a daze.

"I got them, are you freakin happy now!" Genrou exclaimed, wiping snow off of his jacket, "Seven darn tickets, as close as I could get us. Happy!"

"Really!" Miaka cried, Keisuke forgotten as she bounced around, "What row! What row!"

"The third. Here." The man threw a vanilla envelope at the former priestess, "Cost me a freakin fortune."

"THANK YOU TSUZUKI!" She tackled him, sending them both to the floor in a heap. "OH THANK YOU!"

Saihitei blinked, turning to look at them without much expression on his face.

"Sai?"

"I never got to say goodbye." He murmured, "I lost him then. What if...I lose him now? What if I tel him how I feel, and he doesn't remember us? What if-"

"Hotohori!" Genrou had gotten to his feet, and his eyes smoldered in anger. "Stop acting like a freakin woman and just tell him tonight! You were the emperor for Suzaku's sake! Get the freak over it!"

"Get...over it?" He blinked in surprise. Could it really be that simple?

0-0-0-0-0

_"Nuriko? May I speak with you?" A voice I wasn't expecting to hear cut across my musings, making me look up. _

_"S-Sire!" I was dumbfounded, he wanted to speak with me? Why? Had I done something wrong? "Of course! Please, sit, Sire."_

_"Please, Nuriko. Call me Hotohori." He smiled at me and I wanted to melt. He was so beautiful, it was a sin to be in his presence. "We are Suzaku seishi, brothers in arms." I could see the shadow's behind his eyes and I began to worry. "Si-Hotohori, what is troubling you?"_

_"Is it wrong to be afraid?" He asked with a sigh, "I am constantly frightened. About losing my kingdom, my life...I am scared, Nuriko. I have never been scared before."_

_"Never?" I raised an eyebrow at that, "Come now, there has to be something you were frightened about as a child?"_

_"Well," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and it made me smile. "I guess, I was scared of the ocean. It made me feel so small, so insignificant. I felt lost."_

_I laid a hand on his arm gently, shocked by my own daring, "Are you still afraid of the ocean?"_

_He blinked, "No. No, Im not. Because I have realized even the smallest of us can make a difference."_

_"Well then, it is certainly normal to feel fear, Hotohori. You see, even I am scared. I am afraid that life will catch me before I am ready. I want to make a difference, Sire, I want to be able to proudly sit and say I made a difference in the world. I don't want to look back with regret on my face."_

_"You have made a difference, Nuriko." He gave me another heart-melting smile. "You have made a difference in one man's life."_

0-0-0-0

_"I don't understand you, Nuriko." Hotohori gave me a small frown, "You rushed those bandits without a second thought. What if they had hurt you? Killed you, even? You are far too important to be wasting your life on such trivial matters."_

_"Trivial matters, My Sire, they were taking advantage of you!" _

_"That is not a reason for putting your life on the line!" He cried, startling all those around us. Not many people have heard their Emperor angry before. Or at least not yelling. He usually just seethed quietly._

_I lowered my head, "Then what is? What is worth me putting my life on the line? I am stubborn, Hotohori, I do not understand the words 'retreat' or 'run away.' I take on anyone, anywhere."_

_Hotohori stared at the dirt floor for a moment, his voice low, "Thank you, Nuriko."_

0-0-0-0

Ryuuen woke with a gasp, sitting straight up in bed, a hand over her heart. What was that? Some strange dream? Had to have been. He took in a few deep breaths, shook of Ayuru's concerns, and got ready for the concert, his thoughts far away as he wondered exactly who this 'Hotohori' was...and why his heart hurt so much at seeing his face.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Ryuuen grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began scribbling. Mere minutes later, he had written two new songs, their lyrics reflecting the hidden meaning his dreams seemed to hold. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet angry blue eyes staring at the paper in a rage.

"Ayuru?" He blinked, "What's wrong?"

The blonde frowned, his eyes as cold as ice. "For Hotohori."

The youth gasped, eyes flickering back to the paper, for there, above the lyrics, were the words, 'For Hotohori.' Oh Suzaku, what had he done?

"You are not to sing those songs. Ever. Do you hear me, Ryuuen? EVER!" The taller man shook the younger hard, nearly screaming.

"I...I wont...Please stop, Ayuru-I wont!" He cried, wincing at the bruises left over from the attack. "Please...Ayuru...Why? Who is...Hotohori?"

The blonde put a hand to his head, "He...He hurt you, Ryuuen. He hurt you very badly. You were so traumatized...I had too...Do you understand? I didn't want too, but they made me! They said...Electric shock would be enough to snap you back. To make you live. They were right, Ryu. You came back to me. Whole, undamaged." He let his hand fall, tears in his eyes. He touched the other's cheek gently, "He hurt you so badly...I don't want you to ever be hurt like that again. Please...Just promise me you will stay away from him. Please?"

The singer nodded, tears in his own eyes. So...That was it. That was why he would recall memories that weren't his, memories of things that had never happened. That was why he remembered dying at the hands of the one he had no name for. The one who laughed so hard he cried when they took his body away. So that was him...Hotohori.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, how was it? Good? Bad? No comment? Well, you see that little box at the bottom left hand corner? See where it says Submit Review? Click it and tell me whatcha think! Even if its to say I did a good job. I DONT CARE! I JUST WANT REVIEWS!


	2. Nuriko

Something worth leaving behind

Chapter two: Nuriko

A/N: Welcome, welcome! This is yet another resurrection fic- but done WAAAAY BETTER! Lots of angst, sap, bashing, drama, and ACTION! Yeah! kay...pairings... Nuriko/Nakago, Nuriko/Hotohori and Miaka/Tamahome(Taka) WHEW!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FY. Nor do I own any songs in this chapter. They go to Leann Womack and Trapt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh my god!" Miaka screamed, bouncing in her third-row, center-stage seat. "I cant believe we're here!"

Taka chuckled, "For Suzaku's sake, Miaka! This is Nuriko we're talking about! He'd personally sing for you if you asked him."

She stared at him, her mouth half-open. "_Really_!" Her high-pitched shriek set off Genrou, who was sitting on the other side, and his loud-mouthed obsenities had mothers in the back clasping their hands over their children's ears.

"Sai? Are you alright, no da?" Houjun asked quietly, leaning forward so he could look into the other's face. "Sai!" He cried softly, grabbing the ex-emperor's shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"Sai?" Myojuan half-rose from his seat at the end of the aisle, Dokun making room for him by scooting farther back in his seat, his childish eyes wide. "Chichiri? Is he all right?"

Houjun opened his mouth to answer, but at that exact moment the lights flashed off, sending the entire stadium into pitch black darkness. A single spotlight of light white came to life, illuminating a figure dressed in a light purple kimono. The fans went wild as a soft piano began to play, and the singer brought the microphone to her lips.

"Nuriko." Sai's quiet voice cut through them all, easily heard above the roaring crowd. Houjun gave the other a small smile and retook his seat.

0-0-0-0

Ayuru sat to the right of the stage, front row, away from the roaring crowd. His hands were crossed and his blonde hair was pulled back away from his face as he smiled, watching Ryuuen fool all of his adoring fans into believing he was, indeed, a woman. The man could see why too, with the length of Ryuuen's hair, his fair skin, his shapely body. Yes, he could pass for a woman, very well in fact.

A voice caught his attention as it roared above the others, a familiar accented voice, that he would recognize anywhere. She ruined his life, after all. "WHHHOOOO! GO KOURIN!"

Miaka Yuki was here. That meant...Sure enough, there was the emperor, his eyes glued to the swaying, singing Ryuuen, adoration and love reflected in those amber depths. Ayuru cursed under his breath, this wasnt good. He couldnt have them mess up his plans, especially after all his hard work to make Ryuuen believe him earlier. No! They were not going to ruin it now! He was going to get what he wanted! And Nakago always got what he wanted.

0-0-0-0

"Is this really Little Nuri?" Myojuan asked, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "I never knew he carried such a voice."

"Neither did I!" Doukun bounced in his seat, "His vocals are absolutely astounding!"

Houjun interupted then, "Quiet, no da! We are down to the last two songs, na no da!"

Sai leaned forward a bit, teeth biting at his lower lip. "Show us you remember, Nuriko..."

The next song took them all by surprise.

0-0-0-0

"Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of $#!T, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about _x3_  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away..." Sai felt tears trail down his face, and he knew the others around him weren't doing much better. Nuriko's voice rang in all of their heads then, over and over, proclaiming, over and over, how he couldn't be killed, how he wouldn't leave until he made absolutely sure Miaka was safe... He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as the band kicked it up once more... 0-0-0-0 The cue for the final song came, and went. Fans began to whisper amongst themselves, confused as to why their rolemodel was simply standing there her eyes wider than normal, lips half-parted. "Excuse me." She murmurred, turning to discuss something in hushed tones to her band. In a minute, another tune was quickly taken up, and Kourin walked back to center stage.

"I am sorry, ladies and gentleman. I wrote another new song last night, besides the earlier one, 'Headstrong' and I simply cant resist ending the concert here tonight with the last of them. I titled it, 'I hope you dance' which I wrote for a few friends of mine. Thank you."

The seishi tensed, was he talking about them...? There was only one way to know for sure.

0-0-0-0

Ayuru slammed his hand down on the armrest, pale blue eyes spewing fire. "You witch!" He cursed, turning to pin the singer on the stage with a frigid glare. Ryuuen would pay...Oh would he pay.

0-0-0-0

Kourin's eyes sparkled as she brought the mike to her mouth, and began to sing. "I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...i hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...i hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...i hope you dance.  
(time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance...i hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...i hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...i hope you dance..  
(time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone..." 0-0-0-0 Miaka knew it was coming, she knew it in the deepest, darkest, farthest corner of her mind, but she would never have been able to stop it. Saihitei jumped to his feet, "NURIKO!" 0-0-0-0 Ryuuen's breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with the fan who had stood and screamed a name he had only been called in his dreams. He had a second to realize this was the same person he referred to as Hotohori...Before his world went black and Cho Ryuuen collapsed on the stage. 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 DUNDUNDUN! See that little button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen, the one that says 'submit review'? Ya do? GOOD! NOW CLICK IT AND REVIEW!


	3. A dream? Or something more?

Something worth leaving behind

Chapter three: A dream? Or something...more?

A/N: Welcome, welcome! This is yet another resurrection fic- but done WAAAAY BETTER! Lots of angst, sap, bashing, drama, and ACTION! Yeah! kay...pairings... Nuriko/Nakago, Nuriko/Hotohori and Miaka/Tamahome(Taka) WHEW!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FY. Nor do I own any songs in this story.

P.S: THIS IS A BIG CHAPTER FOR CHICHIRI FOLKS! CHIRI LOVERS START THE YELLING! WHOOT! waves chichiri flag

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Miaka knew it was coming, she knew it in the deepest, darkest, farthest corner of her mind, but she would never have been able to stop it. _

_Saihitei jumped to his feet, "NURIKO!"_

_Ryuuen's breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with the fan who had stood and screamed a name he had only been called in his dreams. He had a second to realize this was the same person he referred to as Hotohori...Before his world went black and Cho Ryuuen collapsed on the stage. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was deathly silent, the entire concert hall had frozen. Time was standing still. All of a sudden, something akin to a cold breeze blew across their backs, a voice spoke something in a language no one recognized, and the time really was frozen. No one moved. A woman two rows back was stuck in mid-cry. A child was staring wide-eyed, confusion permanently etched into wide green eyes.

"Wh-What is this!" Miaka stood quickly, moving back into Taka, clutching at his shirt. "Taka...What is this!"

The seishi seemed unable to move, shocked and perplexed at what had just happened. Saihitei was the first to move. He bolted toward the stage, where Ryuuen lay on his side, eyes closed, hair falling softly around his face as blood zagged its way down his cheek from his hairline. "Nuriko!" He cried, vaulting up on the stage edge.

Houjun gasped, "HEIKA! NO!" His eyes widened as he sprinted toward the other, "HOTOHORI-SAMA!" He pulled on Sai's arm, jerking him back and behind him as a large blue-white ball of energy exploded as it hit Houjun, leaving the reincarnated seishi screaming in agony as he fell to his jean-clad knees, his powder-blue hair softly falling over his face.

"C-Chichiri!" Saihitei cried, having to pick himself off the floor. He lunged to catch the falling man, but someone beat him to it. A mere blur of red. Tasuki. The bandit knelt on the stage, cradling the ex-monk against his chest. "Chiri...?"

Miaka screamed, her hands covering her mouth as she spun, latching onto Myojuan. "Mitsukake! Hel-"

"H-Heika...?"

"Houjun." Saihiei whispered brokenly, kneeling next to the other two. "Why? Why did you do that? WHY!"

Houjun smiled softly, "Because I never got to do it...the first time..." His eyes smiled up fondly at the younger man. "I wasn't able...to stop you...Even though...I knew what was...going to happen."1

"Shh, Chichiri.." Genrou murmured, having to answer for the stunned man across from him. "That's all over now, remember? Its in the past...We don't have to worry about it anymore." Tears began to well up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wasn't going to cry- he wasn't!

"Don't you see, Tasuki...?" The former monk shook his head, "Its not over...far from it in fact...Its...its..." He arched in pain, a cry slipping past his lips. "Just...Beginning...!" Blood began to dribble from his parted mouth, sliding to his chin as his eyes finally closed.

"CHICHIRI!" Miaka screamed, shaking her warriors out of their stupor.

Myojuan jumped forward, praying to Suzaku as he moved that...somehow...his powers would be restored- like that of Tasuki's and...Nakago. He had one leg on the stage before he realized exactly what they were all playing into. He didn't even have time to cry out as another blast of energy charged toward...him.

0-0-0-0-0

_What's going on...? I feel like something important is going on...and that I should be a part of it...But...Its so safe here. _

Ryuuen tilted his head back, pulling the other's arms more tightly around himself. Yes, it was safe here...He was safe as long as he stayed with Ayuru. Compassionate sky-blue eyes smiled down at him, wisps of blonde hair tickling the younger man's cheek as he closed his eyes once again, basking in his lover's warmth.

**"Nuriko." **

The name triggered something deep inside of the singer and he flinched, melting to the one who held him. That name...it frightened him for some reason. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the name 'Nuriko'.

**"Why are you doing this, Nuriko? Cant you see what's happening?" **

_I don't want to._

The words slipped past his lips before he could stop them. Now what was going on? He certainly wasn't this...Nuriko person. But...Why was he answering the voice then? Wait...WHY was there a voice?

**"Now what kind of attitude is that?" **The voice chuckled as the air in front of the youth shimmered. A form began to emerge...lean frame, kind eyes um...eye...Blue hair!

Chichiri smiled down at the other, **"This isn't the Nuri I remember. Our Nuriko was strong, courageous, loving, loyal...A person I could never hope to be." **

_But you are that kind of person, Chichiri!_2

Well SHEESH! His mouth certainly was being rebellious today. Answering to weird, foreign names...calling someone ELSE, weird foreign names...Today really was a day to remember, wasn't it? Ryuuen shifted so that Ayuru's arms encircled him completely. Why wasn't he saying anything? Didn't he realize how frightened his lover was of this man?

But...he wasn't. Scared that was. He blinked in surprise as this 'Chichiri' knelt in front of him, a monk's kesa fluttering in some unseen wind. He felt...safe, safer than how he felt when he was with Ayuru. What the heck was going on...!

_What do you want from me? _

Chichiri sighed, **"Do you know how much you are hurting Hotohori by doing this?"**

Cho Ryuuen's heart skipped a beat, literally. _I-I don't understand. Ayuru told me...he told me Hotohori had hurt me...He said-_

Something akin to anger flashed in the other's remaining eye, and he snarled, yes, snarled. **"Hotohori would never hurt you, Nuriko. He loves you, just as you loved him so long ago in Konan. We have all finally found each other again, and you believe the once man who had torn us all apart!" **

The singer jerked back, startled by the amount of hatrage the mere mention of 'Ayuru' caused in the other's tone and posture. Chichiri was literally quivering in rage! _What...What do you mean? _

For the first time, warm mahogany met with light violet and their gazes locked, **"Nuriko...Ayuru...Nakago...he killed you."**3

0-0-0-0-0-0

Myojuan squeezed his eyes shut...not wanting to see his death come hurtling at him from the shadows like the messenger of death. He waited for the agonizing pain, the free-falling feeling as he was sent into the air...But nothing happened and he cautiously opened his eyes.

"H-Hayaku!" Doukun cried, standing in between the healer and the attack. His hands were in front of him, braced against the energy as he bit his lip to keep from crying out again.

"Chiriko!" He yelled, startled. Since when did the young man know how to erect a shield!

"HAYAKU!"

Myojuan did as told, scrambling onto the stage even as the other lost his control and the attack slammed past him; dangerously close to his face by the way, and fizzled out by the far wall.

"Even when I think I know the Suzaku shichiseishi they pull something new." A cold and familiar voice spoke from the shadows, just as Ayuru came walking out, hands in his pockets. "Well done, I must say. Only one casualty for you- that's a record, isnt it?"

"Nakago." Taka hissed, hiding Miaka behind him. "What are YOU doing here!"

"Heh." The blonde chuckled, kneeling down to pick up the fallen Ryuuen, cradling him against his chest. "Im just here to pick up my boyfriend that's all." He looked at them all and then smirked, "Ciao."4

And he vanished, leaving the seishi in various degrees of shock and confusion. As one they all looked to Saihitei, who was gazing at where the seiryuu seishi had just vanished with a look of horror and pain on his face.

"N-Nuriko..."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**"Nuriko...?"**

Ryuuen shook his head, refusing to listen to the other any longer. Lies, they were all lies! He didn't want to hear them any more! _LEAVE ME ALONE!_

**"Nuri-"**

_I SAID LEAVE! GO! I DON T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU! GO NOW!" _

It took him a few seconds to realize the other had actually done what he said. Curling up in Ayuru's arms he laid his head on the other's chest with a sigh. It was going to be all right, he just knew it. He was with his love.

Then why...why did it feel like a piece of his soul was missing...?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

DUNDUNDUN! Is he remembering...? See that little button on the bottom left hand corner of your screen, the one that says 'submit review'? Ya do? GOOD! NOW CLICK IT AND REVIEW!

Longest chapter so far! I just love my Chichiri- can you tell? smile

okay here is What's up with the numbers:

1: He's talking about when Hotohori died and he was too late to get there to save him.

2: This is the REAL Chichiri- the one from the book. The one that is hidden deep inside the present Houjun's body. If that makes sense.

3: In affect, Nakago really did kill Nuriko. Ashitare was only acting on orders, after all, and if Nakago hadnt whipped him like he did, the stupid beast would probably have only run away instead of facing certain death. That's my idea anyway.

4: Yes, I know. He said 'Ciao' Nakago would not say 'Ciao'. But I had to do it anyway. I dunno, it seemed funny at the time. shrug


	4. Interlude: A brief pause

Something worth leaving behind

Interlude: A brief pause

A/n: I decided to do this after getting a review about who the characters were. So…tada!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saihitei Seishuku: Hotohori

Ryueen Chou: Nuriko

Genrou or Shun'u kou: Tasuki

Myoujuan whatever the heck his last name is: Mitsukake

Doukun Oo: Chiriko

Houjun Ri: Chichiri

Taka Sukunami: Tamahome

Ayuru Gi: Nakago

As to why Nuriko fainted: He was just so startled to see the person he thought was a myth…and he thought Hotohori was much cuter in real life then in his dreams. smile

Anyway: Get to reading! I love to hear from you!


End file.
